


Knock and The Door Will Open

by alwaysoutofreach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Slight Civil War Spoliers, Vision - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysoutofreach/pseuds/alwaysoutofreach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason one should knock before entering. Vision accidentally stumbles upon this rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock and The Door Will Open

**Author's Note:**

> Because there had to have been an incident when Wanda tells Vision they've talked about this. My mind is in the trash, but at least from here I can see the stars. Enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff sighed as she fell into bed.

It had been a hard training day and her muscles ached. 

She felt the need to relax and release tension. With that in mind she set to work. She locked the door, removed her clothes, and then proceeding to recline on her bed.

She brought a hand up to palm and squeeze at her breasts and the other south to delve between her legs. She sighed as she settled into a fantasy. In her mind, Vision lay beside her and stroked her core with languid brushes. She gently dipped her fingers into her folds in seek of friction.

In her mind Vision's fingers stroked from her core up to her clit. Gathering and pushing the wetness around her sex for proper lubrication. The other hand cupped the underside of her breast to ease the ache within her breast. She stroked rythemetically, building herself  
up just to the edge of climax then pulling back to further draw out the delicious sensations. 

As she did so, her breathing became laboured and soft pants feel from her lips. She brought hand up to stifle the moans that escaped her throat. "Vision." She panted, after recalling that the walls were sound prof. "Oh!" She cried out as she sped up her movements, desperate now, to reach her peak. "Vision, Vision, Vision." She chanted as she rapidly approached her climax, hips bucking erratically into her hand, desperate for an end. 

"Miss Maximoff?" She heard the familiar voice of the android inquire at the same time she reached her peak. "Ugh!" She cried out as she came, hips bucking, and back arching. Her eyes locked on Vision whom rushed toward her with a look of worry on his face. "Miss Maximoff?! Wanda?! Are you alright? Shall I seek medical attention for you?" He questioned as the climax sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body, leaving her shivering.

Quickly sobbering from her climax, she grabbed the blankets from beneath her, just as his hands made contact with her waist. Knocking his hands out of the way she brought the blanket up to her chest as she scrambled backwards in her bed. "Vision! Look away!" She cried as he remained staring at her with a concerned expression. "Look away!" She further emphasized the point by flinging pillows at him. Quickly he whirled around to face the wall as Wanda scrambled out of the bed to put on clothes. "Are you fine Miss Maximoff?" 

"Yes!" She hissed. "Why wouldn't I be? You barged in here unannounced! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I heard you calling out for me." It was then that Wanda suddenly recalled Tony Stark, saying how the rooms of the OLD Avengers tower were sound proof. "Shall I alert the others that you require medical attention?"

"What?! No! I'm not ill Vision and you may turn around now." With that he turned to face her and Wanda wanted to die on the spot. "Do you require my assistance then?" 

"No!" She snapped.

"Then what activities were you engaging in with yourself? You seemed to be in pain." 

Wanda sighed deeply and rubbed at her temples. "I was pleasuring myself." She grumbled.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry to have intruded upon your privacy." He replied, eyes downcast. 

"It alright, just go please...next time knock and use the door before entering."

"Yes, of-of course." He stood walking towards the wall intending to phase through it. Before doing so he turned on his heel, "Please inform me next time you engage in the act in plesuring yourself. Judging by your cries, I believe I may be able to offer my assistance in your efforts of achieving release."

With that he disappeared. Wanda dropped back onto the bed, groaning with embarrassment and at the same time arousal at Vision's offer.


End file.
